


Happy Anniversary... I Guess

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [14]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minho's that guy that sucks at gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: Where Minho doesn't know what to get his stupid, perfect, great gift-giving boyfriend for their anniversary, but with a little help he might just be able to pull it off.





	Happy Anniversary... I Guess

Buying a gift shouldn’t be this hard. In fact, Minho had never struggled with gift buying _this_ much. He’d thought that it’d be easy, yet here he was, four hours later, in the fifth store (Target, now), still struggling to find the perfect gift. If there even was such a thing.

Part of the problem was that he didn’t realize how hard Newt would be to shop for. Rather, he thought it would be easy. They’d been together for a year and Minho knew almost everything there was to know about him. Unfortunately, this included the fact that Newt would have, undoubtedly, found the _perfect_ gift for Minho. Something sweet and sentimental. And Minho was probably going to end up getting him something really lame, like more bath soaps (which did _not_ go over well at Christmas).

And to make matters worse, if they even could get worse, he was meeting Newt for their anniversary dinner in half an hour.

"Can I help you with anything?” Asked a nice, elderly worker.

He looked down at the CD he was holding in despair: Now That’s What I Call Music, number 1000 probably. “Uh yeah,” He replied after a pause. “I’m looking for a gift.”

“Who’s the special person?”

He cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, my date. It’s our one year anniversary.”

“Well, what is she –or he- interested in?”

A wave of relief flushed over him and he let his guard down. “He’s into pretty much everything. But it’s so hard to shop for him because he wants something _special_ and _meaningful_ and I only have,” He checked his watch, “25 minutes. Oh my god, I only have 25 minutes”

“Don’t worry, young man, we’ll find the perfect gift. What have you gotten him in the past?”

“Uhhh bath soaps. And a gift card.”

“Well, what did he get you?” She trudged on, not commenting on Minho’s lack of gift-giving abilities.

“For Christmas, he got me a camera lens that attaches to my phone. I do photography on the side so it was a really thoughtful gift.”

The lady hummed. “Does he have any particular interests or hobbies? Does he play any instruments or sports?”

Minho racked his brain, “He used to play piano but he gave that up a while ago, after-”

He trailed off, but thankfully she didn’t comment. “Is he still a music lover?”

“Oh, definitely,” Minho said with a chuckle. 

“Then I have the perfect gift for you.”

 

“You look incredible,” Newt said as Minho got out of his car.

He looked over Newt, who was dressed in nice slacks and a dress shirt. His necklace hung loose around his neck and he looked as if he’d combed his hair (for once).

“So do you,” he responded. And he meant it. He couldn’t be more thankful for the past amazing year with the best boyfriend he could have asked for. “Shall we go in?”

Newt nodded. They’d chosen to return to the restaurant at which they’d had their first date. Minho had worried it’d be too cliché, but Newt had loved the idea. And just as he had on the first date, he held open the door for his incredible date.

“So what’d you get me?” Minho asked as soon as they got seated.

Newt chuckled, “Impatient, are we?”

“Very. You know me.”

“I definitely do. But you go first.”

“Why me?” Minho asked, feigning disbelief, though he was secretly really excited to give Newt his gift. 

“Because, I’m…excited to see what you got me.”

“Oh ha ha. I’ll have you know that I got you a fantastic gift.”

Newt hummed, “So let’s see it.”

“Fine, fine!” Minho pulled out his (admittedly hastily wrapped) gift and presented it to Newt. “Viola!”

Newt carefully unwrapped the gift, ignoring Minho’s encouragement to ‘just rip into it’ and ‘hurry up.’ Once he got it open, however, his face was definitely the best gift Minho could have asked for.

"Wow, Minho,” was all he could say. In his hands he held a beautiful clock, with a pattern of piano keys spiraling out from the center and music notes representing each quarter. “It’s gorgeous.”

“See? I’m a great gift giver!”

The blonde hummed in agreement, “You definitely are. Thank you.”

“And?”

“And what?” Newt eyed him suspiciously. “I love you?”

“I love you too. Now what’d you get me.”

Newt laughed awkwardly. “So, I didn’t quite know what to get you and, um, I was banking on you also struggling with my gift. So, um, here you go.” He reluctantly passed over a small wrapped package, which Minho tore into immediately.

"It’s…a gift card?”

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjNvs3UirDVAhXJHT4KHbOVDusQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thegiftofmusic.com%2Facatalog%2FWall-Clock-Piano-Scroll-GM415.html&psig=AFQjCNE4F1UdQUoy6VeZIcM6EE7IshVJnQ&ust=1501472385832342)

(What I had in mind of the clock Minho gifted)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed! You're always welcome to send me feedback/prompts either here or at my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt! Thanks for reading!


End file.
